warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Spy
Spy (ver 2.0) is a Mission type where players are tasked with extracting confidential data from enemy data servers. Mechanics Spy missions require players to locate consoles found in Data Vaults, which are special rooms featuring heavy security and advanced defense mechanisms guarding the console access terminals. Each mission will have three separate Data Vaults, of which all three must be breached and attempted before extraction becomes available. Players must breach the Data Vault rooms and then hack the access console in order to extract the data. If a Tenno trips over the Data Vault's security features, or an enemy activates the Data Vault's alarm, the Data Vault's defense mechanisms and enemy reinforcements become active, and a countdown timer will initiate indicating the time until the data is wiped off the server, giving players 30 to 50 seconds (depending on difficulty) in which to attempt to reach the console and hack it. Similar to Rescue Prison Complexes, Data Vaults often feature alternate paths and tunnels that can be used to stealthily bypass the Data Vault's defenses, allowing for stealthy completion of a Data Vault. End-of-mission rewards for Spy missions depends on the number of Data Vaults successfully hacked, with at least one vault hack needing to be successful in order to accomplish the mission. Defenses Apart from enemies patrolling the rooms, the Corpus and Grineer have different emplaced defenses set up around their Data Vaults, with the defenses present depending on the variant of Data Vault. The defenses present will initiate each vault's alarm if tripped. Some security measures can be disabled if nearby panels are hacked. Corpus *Security Camera: Security Cameras in Data Vaults will trigger alarms if they spot the player. *Laser Barriers: Tripping over laser barriers in Data Vaults triggers the alarms. Unlike the normal Laser Barriers, those found in Data Vaults have a variety of mechanisms to confuse players, such as laser barriers that move, and barriers that periodically deactivate. Grineer *Sensor Bar: Data Vault alarms can be triggered by passing through energy doors that deal proc. Some energy doors in a Data Vault may not have Sensor Bars attached to them, making them impossible to deactivate. *Sensor Regulator: These mobile Regulator variants patrol Data Vaults, and will trigger alarms if they spot a player or take damage and survive. ** Their sensor beams do not pass through paned windows. ** It can be possible to pass underneath their sensor beam without triggering the alarm. ** Damage to sensor regulators taken from companions do not seem to always trigger the alarm. * Spark - A unique variant of the Bombard can appear as reinforcements if multiple Data Vault alarms have been tripped. Some Data Vaults may also feature security doors that will close upon alarms being triggered, which can impede a player's movement through the vault. Whether a player succeeds or fails in retrieving the data inside the Data Vault, the vault itself will become easier to exit from: Corpus Data Vaults will have their laser and camera defenses deactivated, while Grineer Data Vaults can open alternate passages that lead to the exit. Notes *A 2x bonus to Affinity is granted upon successfully hacking a Data Vault without triggering an alarm or alerting enemies. This hacking bonus disappears if an alarm has been tripped, and will no longer apply to subsequent Vaults even if the next couple of Vaults are completed stealthily. *If all three Data Vaults have had their alarms triggered and data successfully retrieved, the objective will change into an Exterminate mission, where all remaining enemies must be killed before extraction. This change will not occur if only two or less vaults had their alarms triggered, or if two less data consoles have been successfully hacked. *Every Data Vault alarm tripped will cause subsequent vaults to implement enemy patrols with tougher enemies, or activate additional defensive systems. *Failing the hack on the server access panel will set off the vault's alarm. *The server access panel's hack is of higher difficulty than normal for the area. ** It is higher difficulty than other terminals in the vault, but the same difficulty as consoles on the rest of the level. The rest of the consoles in the vault are one difficulty level easier than the rest of the level. *Data Vaults are unaffected by external alarms, i.e. alarms initiated outside of them. Enemies inside Data Vaults will not be alerted even if a map-wide alarm has been initiated. However, the alarm in the data vault WILL be activated if the player has initiated the entrance hack and an enemy on the map raised the alarm after that. * There is a chance vaults can be iced over. The ice will tend to block the easiest approaches. Missions Rewards Spy missions can reward the following upon successful completion, with the rewards dependent on the number of Data Vaults successfully hacked. 3 Vaults Hacked: *Arrow Mutation *Continuity *Credit Cache *Frigid Blast *Frostbite * Hell's Chamber *Metal Auger *Pistol Ammo Mutation *Power Throw *Rare Fusion Core *Reflex Guard *Rifle Ammo Mutation *Rime Rounds *Scattering Inferno *Scorch *Sniper Ammo Mutation *Shotgun Ammo Mutation *Steady Hands *Stabilizer *Thermite Rounds *Tower IV Sabotage Key *Tower III Sabotage Key *Tower II Defense Key *Tower II Survival Key *Tower I Capture Key *Vicious Frost *Volcanic Edge 2 Vaults Hacked: *Steady Hands * Uncommon Fusion Core Trivia *Spy 2.0 was added in Update 15.13. Bugs *Spy missions sometimes fail even if no data is lost. *Occasionally Spy 1.0 missions are given as alerts. There is no way to know before accepting the mission. Category:Update 15 Category:Missions